Children are a Blessing
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: A pesar de las dificultades, había formado una familia con Tenzin. Y no podía estar más feliz con ella. Dejar de ser la hija solitaria de Toph Beifong a la esposa del hijo del Avatar y matriarca del Templo Aire de la Isla era un gran paso. Linzin AU. Conjunto de one-shots sin orden cronológico (creo...).
1. Travesuras

_Summary:_ Linzin AU. Jun y Jinora están dispuestas a hacerle una broma a sus padres. Triste que Lin Beifong sea una maestra en el arte del sentido sísmico.

_Disclaimer:_ LoK no me pertenece. De pertenecerme Pema estaría muerta y habría Linzin, Linumi y Kyalin. (Estoy enferma, lo sé).

_N/A: _Linzin es taaaaaaaan angst-ish. Por eso decidí hacer un AU en el que son felices con cuatro hijos y un futuro Rohan. (Jun es de mi autoría. Con el físico de Jun-Lee y con la pèrsonalidad de Raika, ambas de TRoL).

No es por hacerme publicidad (xD) pero si les gusta el Linzin o el Linumi, pueden pasarse por mi fic The Reality of Life, solo que está en ingles.

Enjoy! Galletitas para los que les guste leer sobre el Gaang Jr.

""""

Su mirada ansiosa se fijó en el rostro de su madre. Estaba dormida, con el ceño fruncido por el estrés que había sufrido durante toda su jornada de trabajo. Jinora frunció sus labios, para luego formarlos en una ligera sonrisa al imaginar una pequeña travesura. Le hizo señas a su hermana menor, Jun, hasta que recordó que no podría verla. Soltándo una risa silenciosa se acercó al marco de la puerta donde su hermana esperaba.

—Vamos —susurró Jinora.

En otra ocasión le habría tendido la mano para guiarla, pero su hermana, aun con sus siete años, era una experta con su sentido sísmico. Y si eso no bastaba, detestaba ser ayudada. La niña ciega sonrió macabramente. acercándose a la cama. Los cuerpos de sus padres estaban tendidos a lo largo, víctimas del sueño y el cansancio.

Jun ladeó su sonrisa, y su vista ciega y lechosa se desvió hasta donde las vibraciones ubicaban a su hermana mayor. Aquellas sonrisas siempre lograban alegrar a su madre, Lin. Según ella le recordaba a su desaparecida madre. Jinora habría amado parecerse a ella; aunque sea un poco.

—¿Recuerdas el plan, cabeza de aire?

Los labios de Jinora volvieron a fruncirse ante el apodo, pero recordó que ella era el cerebro del plan y no quería pelear con ella; al menos no tanto como solían hacerlo. Asintió distraidamente, observando con dificultad por la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Sí, sí. Los asustamos con aire control y después tu te encargas de undir la cama —recitó la maestra aire con molestia. Habían repasado el plan cerca de una docena de veces—. Lo tengo bajo control.

De los labios de Jun salió un bufido exasperado.

—La última vez que tenías algo "bajo control" —parodió la maestra tiera. haciendo comillas con los dedos—, mamá nos obligó a lavar los inodoros de los baños de la estación por una semana.

—Y fue cruel. Además, el castigo terminó a los dos días.

—Gracias a papá. gran genio.

El cuerpo de Tenzin se removió de lado a lado, incomodo por la charla. Jinora suspiró, preparando su cuerpo en la posición básica de aire control. Al sentir el movimiento de sus pies, Jun hizo lo mismo, dando por terminada la discusión. Pero un pequeño movimiento no le había agradado.

Su cabeza se ladeó, intentando adivinar de donde provenía tal vibración. Sus ojos se entrecerraron involuntariamente. Sus cejas se fruncieron, mientras que con su sentido sísmico intentaba saber de dónde venía. A pesar de que aprender aquella habilidad era fácil por su ceguera, aun no era una experta. Cuando Jinora comenzó a formar la rafaga de aire, de sus labios sólo salieron dos palabras:

—Oh no.

Jinora observó aterrorizada como el cuerpo de su madre, la mujer más intimidante que podía existir en todo el mundo, se levantó con una mueca de enojo. EL brusco movimiento incomodó a Tenzin, mas no se levantó.

Ambas tragaron en seco- Y Jun lamentó no haber afilado sus sentidos.

—Sólo les diré algo —gruñó la maestra metal—; ¿Qué dije que les haría cuando rompieran la regla de despertarme sin necesidad?

Sus dos hijas mayores ríeron nerviosamente.

—¿Qué debíamos decir lo siente? —dijo Jun con una sonrisa socarrona, que escondía el miedo que tenía.

El rostro de la Jefa de Policía se tornó rojo. Y no por un sonrojo.

—¡Que yo les rompería la pierna!

La dos salieron corriendo a la habitación de Ikki, mientras su madre les lanzaba rocas como posesa.

Y Tenzin no se despertó.


	2. Familia

Summary del episodio: Ella no era la mejor madre, ni la mejor esposa. Pero Tenzin y sus hijos la amaban, y eso era suficiente.

Disclaimer: Lok no me pertenece. De pertenecerme Pema no existiría y esta historia sería canon. Todo es de Bryke, excepto Jun. Jun es MÍA.

N/A: Aunque sé que nadie leerá esto porque el Linzin no es famoso en el fandom hispano, decidí hacerlo un conjunto de one-shots en vez de uno sólo, triste, pobre y abandonado. Si alguien está leyendo esto, se aceptan prompts.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

_Familia_

.

* * *

—Lin... ¿Podrías ir tú?

La mujer suspiró, hundiendo su cabeza en la mullida almohada debajo de ella.

—Ni lo pienses, cabeza de aire.

Segundos después, ninguno se levantó, y el llanto del nuevo bebé se incrementó rápidamente. En menos de lo que podía decir metal sus tres hijas llegaron a la habitación, claramente disgustadas por el llanto del recién nacido.

Jinora tenía seis años. Cabello castaño corto, grandes ojos verdes y estatura promedio. Raika tenía cinco, cabello color ébano, ojos verdes con cataratas debido a su ceguera, piel de porcelana y pequeña estatura. La menor de las tres era la pequeña Ikki de dos años, con cabello castaño y saltones ojos grises.

—Cállalo —se quejó la mediana—; no nos deja dormir.

Lin rió entredientes ante el carácter de sus pequeñas. Se levantó con un sonoro bostezo, y dejó que sus hijas saltaran a la cama a molestar a su padre. Justo como todas las mañanas. No podía imaginar una vida diferente.

Se dirigió hasta una pequeña habitación cerca de la suya. Estaba decorada por cosas típicas de los acólitos de aire, nada que le interesara. Se acercó a la cuna y admiró al pequeño bebé en ella.

Era Meelo, y sólo tenía una semana de nacido. Sus ojos era idénticos a los de Ikki, grises y profundos, grandes y saltones. Sus cejas eran abundantes, al contrario de su cabello, y su cabeza tenía una forma extraña. Los pocos que lo conocían lo tachaban como un feo bebé, pero para ella era el bebé más hermoso del mundo.

Lo acogió en sus brazos, logrando que dejara de llorar. Sus regordetas manos halaban suavemente sus cabellos, y con su primer varón se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposo —novio por falta de matrimonio.

—Parece que quería estar con mamá —dijo ella apenas entró a la habitación, obteniendo todas las miradas. Excepto la de Raika por obvias razones.

—Justo como su padre —rió su cónyuge mientras besaba sus labios suavemente.

Jinora sonrió enternecida. Ikki estaba concentrada en el bebé en los brazos de su madre. Y Raika hizo la simulación de un vómito.

—Que asco.

Ambos rieron, y Tenzin abrazó a la única de sus hijas que era maestra tierra. No es que le molestase. Era un orgullo saber que una de sus hijas era el fruto de la terquedad de Lin. Acarició el cabello de Ikki, para después lanzar su cuerpo contra la cama nuevamente.

Sus ojos se cerraron en busca de sueño, pero Ikki tenía la mala costumbre de intentar abrirlos con sus dedos.

—Hoy hay reunión del Consejo —lamentó con un bostezo, apoyando su cabeza en sus dos brazos.

Lin frunció el ceño mientras arrullaba al pequeño Meelo.

—Y hoy empiezo el trabajo de nuevo, Tenzin —gruñó la mujer—. Lo sabías.

—En realidad, creí que tu descanso duraría más.

Ella rodó los ojos, soltando un bufido. Supuso que debería llamar a Saikhan y pedirle que se hiciera cargo de nuevo sólo porque el idiota de Tenzin no tenía las agallas para no asistir a una reunión. De igual manera, no era como si tuviese mucho tiempo sin ir a trabajar. Cumplió con su labor hasta que las contracciones de parto llegaron.

Lin no confiaba en los acólitos. Quizás alguno que otro que lograba mantener una conversación interesante, o algunos ancianos y ancianas que eran demasiado amigables y tiernos como para ser ignorados. Pero la mayoría eran groupies sin oficio que adoraban estar detrás de su esposo como si no tuviese una familia.

Sobretodo Pema; aquella adolescente hormonada.

Al no oír replica alguna, Tenzin besó los labios de su esposa. Ella se habría cruzado de brazos, habría hecho una rabieta y lanzaría malas palabras alrededor de la habitación. Pero sus cuatro hijos estaban allí y no se arriesgaría. No con Ikki siendo una cotorra repetidora.

—Abstinencia indefinida —fue lo único que Lin dijo antes de que Tenzin saliera de la habitación.

El maestro aire frunció el ceño con cierta disconformidad, pero sin replicar se acercó al armario en busca de su túnica.

—¡Hoy tendremos un día de chicas! —anunció Jinora con emoción.

Ikki rió, dando pequeños aplausos. Raika y Lin suspiraron, disconformes, y el pequeño Meelo siguió intentando dormir en los brazos de su madre. Tenzin, con su túnica doblada meticulosamente doblada en su mano, entró al baño a vestirse para la reunión.

Algunas veces Lin debía asistir como Jefa de Policía, pero aceptaba que era demasiado aburrido. Los concejales eran aburridos, incluido su esposo.

Lin sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué no me esperan en las cocinas mientras pongo a este diablillo en su cuna de nuevo?

Las tres niñas asintieron enérgicamente, para después correr hacia las cocinas. Debía darse prisa antes de que ellas le hicieran una broma a los acólitos. No es que le molestara, pero prefería evitarse las quejas de ellos.

Lin se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la habitación de Meelo, depositando al bebé en la cuna color crema de madera oscura. Acarició su cabeza casi calva, y apagando la luz salió de allí rumbo a las cocinas.

Lo bueno de estar embarazada o, en su caso, reciente de haber dado a luz, era que no debía hacer nada de nada. No es como si hiciese algo cuando nada se lo impedía, pero en esos momentos no recibía las miradas molestas de los habitantes de la isla.

Ella no era ese tipo de mujer, y Tenzin lo sabía. Su comida no era la más deliciosa, aunque era comestible. Excepto cuando sus tostadas eran demasiado tostadas para agradar al paladar. Ella no sabía lavar ropa, lo había heredado de su madre. Si debía ponerse ropa sucia más de una semana, lo hacía sin darle importancia.

Ella no era la mejor madre del año. Incluso muchas veces era negligente. Pero tenía el ejemplo de Toph Beifong, ¿Cómo no serlo? No le importaba como se veían sus hijas. Muchas veces sus zapatos eran impares. Pero no le molestaba. Su aspecto nunca fue importante. A veces incluso olvidaba alimentarlas.

Ella no era la esposa-novia más cariñosa. A veces detestaba las demostraciones de afecto. Pero amaba a Tenzin a pesar de su relación rocosa. No por nada había dejado de lado su plan de futuro y era la madre de cuatro niños. Con todos esos defectos, Tenzin aún la amaba. Y eso era suficiente para ella.

La cabeza de Tenzin se asomó por la puerta, y en su rostro estaba una torpe sonrisa.

—Recuerda, los niños son una bendición.

—Seh —se quejó ella con un toque de sarcasmo—, los niños son una bendición.

Pero a diferencia de su madre, ella sí lo decía de verdad.


	3. Parecidos

Summary del episodio: Jinora quería ser bailarina. Y Lin quería arrancarse la cabeza.

Disclaimer: Lok no me pertenece. De pertenecerme Pema no existiría y esta historia sería canon. Todo es de Bryke, excepto Jun. Jun es MÍA.

Parecidos

El sol se asomó en el cielo brillante de Ciudad República, dejando que la luz se colará por las ventanas del templo. Lin no era una persona mañanera, pero tenía un sueño ligero desde que se unió a la Fuerza Policial. Decidió que levantarse sería una buena idea. Besó los labios de Tenzin con cuidado de no despertarlo y se levantó de la cama.

Después de mirar si sus hijos estaban dormidos. Pudo ver que Meelo estaba en su cuna. A pesar de tener tres años, aún no podían hacerlo dormir en una cama. Ikki estaba abrigada en numeros-as cobijas, y siendo tan dormilona como ella a su edad, supuso que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Sonrió al mirar el tejón topo de felpa que estaba junto a ella, siendo apretujado por sus pequeños y delgados brazos. Pudo ver que Jun dormía plácidamente en el suelo —porque tenía la misma mala costumbre de Suyin—, pero Jinora no estaba abrazándola y durmiendo con ella a pesar de tener su propia cama.

Algo no olía bien. Y no se trataba del pañal sucio de Meelo.

Se encaminó hacia los jardines de meditación. Gracias a su sentido sísmico, podía guiarse fácilmente por la isla. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los jardines, pudo sentir a Jinora. Pero sus vibraciones eran irregulares, y sus latidos eran agitados. Sentía sus pies golpear la tierra con delicadeza y soltura.

Con sus labios apretados, se dirigió con paso firme.

La isla gozaba de buena vegetación y habían muchos árboles. Más de los que pudiese contar. Podía compararse con un bosque. Y no faltaban los matorrales pequeños que decoraban los jardines. A través de uno pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hija de nueve años.

Con los ropajes de un acólito, Jinora danzaba alrededor de la plataforma en la que solía meditar con sus hermanos y su padre. Dando vueltas con gracia y sutileza, corrientes de aire giraban alrededor de ella. Sus manos se movían en poses elegantes, permitiéndole controlar el aire a su alrededor.

Admiró sorprendida como su hija, joven con sus nueve años, era capaz de moverse con tanta elegancia. Le recordaba a cierta persona que conocía.

Aunque Jinora no era una maestra tierra, tenía un agudo oído, y pudo escucharla llegar. Sus ojos se abrieron, y al aire que giraba a su alrededor se había detenido. La ceja de Lin se enarcó, y la de Jinora también de la misma manera.

—Es temprano —musitó en voz alta.

Las mejillas blancas de su hija se riñeron de rojo, y Lin rodó los ojos. Su peor miedo se había hecho realidad; sus hijos eran iguales a Tenzin. Toda una calamidad. Jinora movió su pie en círculos, síntoma de que estaba apenada.

—¿Por qué no bajas de ahí y buscamos algo de comer? —preguntó en el mismo tono de voz, cruzándose de brazos.

Jinora debía admitir que aún con esa pijama de puntos naranjas aún lucía intimidante.

Cuando ambas comenzaron a dirigirse rumbo a las cocinas, Lin puso su mano en el hombro de su hija. Un solo toque era un gesto de cariño entre ellas. Eran Beifong después de todo. Y eso fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a la pequeña maestra aire.

Lin suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el pequeño cuerpo de Jinora se apretó al suyo, como un vago a abrazo.

—No bailas tan mal —sonrió de lado, acercándose a los topes de la cocina—. Heredaste los pies ligeros de tu padre.

—¿Y del abuelo Aang?

—También.

Lin cogió los panecillos de mantequilla y los untó de crema. No era un desayuno saludable, pero era algo. Vertió jugo de mora en un vaso de madera y se lo tendió a su hija. Finalmente se sentó frente a ella en el suelo con un panecillo en mano.

Jinora jugó con sus dedos, titubeante.

—Eres igual a Tenzin, deja de serlo —bufó la jefa de policía—. Escúpelo.

Ambas rieron entre dientes.

—¿Crees qué algún día podré ser bailarina?

En el rostro de Jinora habitaba una sonrisa humilde y nerviosa. Sus ojos verdes, oscuros como el pasto, brillaron con cierta alegría. Y aunque Lin casi se atora con un trozo de pan, sonrió forzadamente.

—Eh... C-Claro —dijo dudosa, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad cuando Jinora fijó su mirada el jugo—. Pero... ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?

—Del periódico —sonrió la maestra aire—. ¿Sabías que hay una ciudad de metal? Allí están los mejores bailarines del mundo. ¡Sus actuaciones son con metal! Y...—

—¿Por qué no vas a despertar a tu padre? —tosió la mujer con su ceño fruncido.

Jinora enarcó una ceja, pero sin rezongar fue a despertar a Tenzin.

Justo cuando su hija estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Lin bufó, sobándose las sienes.

—Estúpida Suyin. Estúpido parentesco.


End file.
